


The A-Team

by ToTheMax



Series: Number Mix-Its [7]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToTheMax/pseuds/ToTheMax
Summary: Brody and Violet do some late-night baking.[TWDG Mix-It's Challenge: #3 + #21 = Brody… dances with her significant other in the kitchen at midnight.]
Relationships: Brody/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Number Mix-Its [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684795
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	The A-Team

**Author's Note:**

> [Rings dinner bell] COME GET YALL JUICE
> 
> Yall heard of clouis singing to each other, now get ready for.... briolet singing to each other!!!
> 
> In all honestly I just heard A Team by ed Sheeran and started yearning so god damn much I made this

Brody groaned as she stretched her arms over her head, then leaned back on the kitchen island on her elbows. Her half-lidded eyes watched as Violet closed the top oven, where balls of soon-to-be chocolate chip cookies sat.

"There," Violet said with a smile, looking back to Brody. "All we gotta do is wait for… five minutes? Seven?" She swiped a kitchen timer off the island, cranking up to count the minutes before setting it back down and letting it tick.

"Well, we have all weekend." Brody's smile deepened as she brought an arm around her girlfriend, sneaking a kiss into her hair. "There's no rush."

Violet rested her head against Brody's shoulder, snug like the last puzzle piece in her arms. "Thanks for coming over," she said, a finger tapping along Brody's hand to the soft beat of the music. "You really didn't have to."

Brody tilted her head to the side. "What, and skip out on an opportunity to be with you when your parents aren't here?" She shifted their position a little to wrap both arms around her shoulders. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Violet hung her head as Brody tried to rest her chin on it. "Oh my _God,_ you're sappy." She was smiling, though, and Brody knew it.

Brody hummed happily, rocking her balance to the side as she dragged Violet with her. "You love it, don't lie."

"Hm, I guess." Violet couldn't help but laugh as she clung onto Brody's arm. Her brain was only starting to fog from the hours spent awake, but she could be with Brody and take in the scent of her lavender perfume for ages. The next moment lapsed in silence _felt_ like ages too, although she didn't mind.

She noticed right as Brody did when a song faded out, and in strummed the chords to a new one, one they knew well. Brody got an idea, and she let go of Violet to turn her around– yet she still held her by the hand. A kind smile gracing her lips, she spoke over the first few words of the song.

"May I have this dance?"

Violet's cheeks flushed, a nervous smile working it's way onto her face. "Well, since you asked so nicely… I suppose you may." 

She let Brody pull her forward, and their hands met with one another as if they were fated to. Their eyes locked for only a soft moment before Violet laid her head against Brody's chest, feeling her heartbeat as they started to dance back and forth through the dim-lit kitchen. Then, Brody's voice filtered through her ears smoothly, as sweet as the vanilla in the air.

_"They say, she's in the class A team, stuck in her daydream, been this way since eighteen, but lately…"_

Brody only knew the words from the endless hours she spent with the song on repeat, lying awake and staring at her ceiling fan in the dark, eyes full of tears but a smile on her face. It reminded her of winter nights such as these, where all they had were each other, the soft yellow light from one kitchen lamp, and the sweet smell of vanilla and cookie butter.

She was pleasantly surprised to hear Violet's high voice chime in. She was never a singer. At least, not in the hobbyist way Brody was.

_"Her face seems, slowly sinking wasting, crumbling like pastries, and they scream, 'the worst things in life come free to us.'"_

Violet's voice was rusty, and with her softness it gave out on the higher notes, but Brody loved it nonetheless. It seemed fitting for the mood, but more importantly, it fit because it was _her_. This was _her_ song, _theirs_. It was the cheesiest way of thinking, but ever since Violet sent her the link at 2 AM, saying "I thought of you," it's been _their_ song. They never clarified that fact aloud, but they knew every time they sang along, together or alone.

_"'Cuz we're just under the upper hand, and go mad for a couple grams. And she don't wanna go outside tonight…"_

Violet felt tears burning the back of her eye. She didn't know why, but she wasn't upset. If anything, she hadn't been this happy in weeks. Brody always had this effect on her, in any setting. Just thinking about how, out of all the girls and boys in town, she chose _her_ … 

She could have had anyone. The witty jock Clementine, or the snappy artist Sophie, or even that hotheaded boy in her science class, Mitch. She could have had anyone. But it was Violet. Angry, closed off, bitter Violet.

_"And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland, or sells love to another man. It's too cold outside, for angels to fly…"_

Brody helped her to get better. Slowly, yet surely. After all that had happened to her, Violet thought love was dead, and she was too along with it. She would lose count of the days she spent just locked in her room, the curtains drawn and the lights shut off, bawling in her closet while her parents never checked in once.

But Brody did. Ever since the day they were paired together for some English report, Brody checked in every day. Even after the report was finished, and she didn't have to put up with Violet's bitter cynicism anymore. She sent good morning texts, _see-you-tomorrow_ s after school let out, and _sweet-dream_ s once it hit 9 PM. 

She never had to, but she did– and that's what made Violet cry.

Even when the song faded, and a new song came in, they stayed silent, dancing together throughout the kitchen, which was now warm with the smell of cookies and lavender.

Finally, Violet sighed and looked into Brody's eyes. "How the hell did I get so lucky with you, huh?" She asked, tilting her head with her eyes creasing at the corners.

Brody was all smiles right back at her as she leaned closer to her face. "Same way I got lucky with you."

And she closed the small distance between them, pressing her lips to Violet's. She leaned into it as she felt Violet's arms wrap around her neck, and she in turn set her arms around her hips–

Then, the timer rang, making both of them jump. Violet took her arms off of Brody with a surprised gasp, her head whipping to the oven. "I completely forgot about those."

Brody stepped away as Violet scurried around the kitchen island to the cookies, grabbing an oven mitt on the way. "Well, let's be thankful you set that timer, or else we'd be eating burnt cookies." She could have kissed Violet for _easily_ another hour.

Violet chuckled, closing her eyes as a wave of warmth wafted out of the oven, basking the kitchen in a much-needed blanket of heat. "Yeah, thank god, right?" With a bit of a trembling arm, she took the sheet of cookies out and laid them on top of the island surface, and Brody shut and turned off the oven behind her. Violet then grabbed her phone, tapping a couple times and switching the songs. "Now we just have to wait for them to cool off. I'd say only a couple minutes."

Brody raised her eyebrows as a peppy beat streamed through Violet's speakers. "Does that mean I get to kiss you again?" She asked, smoothly sliding behind her and hugging around her waist.

Violet hummed in fake contemplation, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she looked up at Brody with a smirk. "I dunno, does it?"

Brody giggled, pecking her girlfriend's jawline. "I think it does."

**Author's Note:**

> CJ has forced my hand and this was the result...... I hope yall liked it!


End file.
